Le Sol en Voler Dechu: A Memories Fic
by Kizuna Etsuraku Anmari Hoka
Summary: Based on Moulin Rouge. Sequel to Memories:Omiode


"Oi Fleur, come this way!" Fleur looked at the strange girl before her, her face all done up in rouges and pink, but such was the makeup of a can-can dancer in Paris, France. She was wearing a crimson can-can gown with black lace upon the corset. Her petticoat was black, crimson, and white. She had feathers and jewels adorning her beautiful blonde curled tresses, her green eyes very noticeable and vibrant.

Fleur couldn't remember how she had gotten here or if Fleur was even her real name. La Fleur Morir they called her, the name had a nice ring but reeked of something awful. The girl sat her down at a table with lots of shiny things and started going through a beautiful closet full of expensive looking clothes.

"You won't be able to appease M'sieur Mahieu looking like that and the show tonight your not even dressed. Fleur your such a Déesse I don't know why you insist on being so stubborn." the girl said in her thick french accent. Fleur just watched totally out of it as she was dressed by many women. "I mean you are our finest courtesan." the girl said.

'Courtesan?' Fleur thought to herself. 'I swear I've been like this before in a similar situation.' She thought harder and memories started coming back to her like they were yesterday.

A familiar face, a home, and horrible tension, a smiling baby with red eyes and an intense fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That is quite enough of your theatrics Kanai," a man's voice said harshly.

"Theatrics?!" she said outraged her kimono ruffling in the wind her aura was emitting. "I have no idea what you are talking about Locan? You are the one being irrational." she screamed as she turned to face her husband her eyes holding a burning fire in their ruby color.

"I am talking about the way you continue carrying on like this over something so trivial," Locan replied his temper getting the best of him. He was tired of her constant whining.

"Trivial Locan?!" Kanai screamed some more she felt faint and sat in a nearby chair. Her twilight hair flourishing behind her as she sat. "Your ridiculous. You know that? Maybe you should of told me that giving birth to that thing would kill me from the inside out!" she said her eyes turning aqua with sadness at what she had just said, she would regret that in a minute and she knew it.

"So this is all my fault and why do you insist on calling our son that thing? He is **your** son Kanai." Locan snapped his aura resonating throughout the room and his long white hair streaming in it making him seem more intimidating.

"Partially..." she mumbled to the turning her head away her aura dying as his overtook it.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Locan pressed with one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"You knew this would happen...." she said her breathing slightly labored. "But you had to have the 'perfect' son. You couldn't be happy with the children we have and then I give birth and he lights fire to the entire town." she added on

"What are you implying?" Locan asked, rising from the chair he was sitting in, his royal blue silk robe cascading over his body as he did so, hitting the floor when it finally adjusted to his standing position.

"That this is indeed all your fault." she glared her eyes completely black now.

"How do you figure that?" Locan asked looking at her his rugged face fixed in anger and frustration.

"Maybe you should have warned me that this last child was a huge destructive catastrophe!" she said waving her hands expressively her silken robe's sleeves flying along with her hands movement.

Ibris and Djibril watched from the doorway the children only a little over 4 at the time but very mature for there age.

"How do you think this one will end 'Ris?" Djibril asked his twin.

"I'm not quite sure Papa is really mad. I hope Mama can see his aura." Ibris said holding Djibril's hand and holding an odd looking book in the other.

"Why?" Djibril asked, as aura sight was not one of his strong points, especially when he was distracted like he was, he was a little busy tormenting his younger sister Inari with nightmares while she slept in the next room. She had a cold and was sleeping it off.

"Cause its turning red and dark.. I don't like the looks of it Djib." Ibris said shrinking away. Ibris was never one for fights especially when it came to his parents.

"It kind of reminds me of Az when you describe it that way. You don't think they're fighting about him do you?" Djibril asked because even though they were in the same room as their parents, Locan had put up a barrier that blocked out all sound from the current argument he was having with his difficult wife.

"Probably...Mama told me the other day that she was sick cause of Azzi." he held up the book to Djibril. "That's why I am trying to fix her I will read this medicine book everyday til' I can use my magic to make Mama better." Ibris said with a cute smile.

'That's sweet of you Ibris,' a voice said in Ibris' head.

"Lorcán?" Ibris said accidentally out loud instead of telepathically.

"Is he doing it again?" Djibril asked, as he ruffled Ibris' head in appreciation for that last cute display.

"Doing what?" Ibris said with a clueless expression. "Oh you mean talking in my head?" he replied with a cute confusion, still not sure that was what Djibril was talking about.

"I meant using broad spectrum telepathy in general," Djibril replied, " How many times has he been told to stop doing that? If he wants to use telepathy he is supposed to be in the same room or risk someone overhearing, not that it ever happens to him."

"Well if that is what you mean he is doing it again." Ibris said with a yawn.

"What did he say?" Djibril asked feigned curiosity clear in his pitch blue eyes.

"That I'm sweet." Ibris said as he tired to 'hack' his way through his dad's barrier so him and Djibril could hear. Ibris started to glow intense white.

'Didja wanna hear wass bein' said?' a young voice said to both the twins telepathically.

"Yes." the twins both said in unison. Ibris' aura dying from overexertion as he started to collapse. He was still too young to keep his power going like that for long.

'Okay!' the voice said as a crimson glow enveloped the barrier and shattered it, allowing the twins to hear the end of the argument. Djibril was stunned as he sat down holding his twin who he had caught before he could fall

"Maybe you should have warned me that this last child was a huge destructive catastrophe!" she said waving her hands expressively

"How was I supposed to know?! You're the Seeress!" Locan roared.

"Well obviously I didn't foresee this Locan!" she said getting up from her chair.

"Is that my fault too?" Locan asked in a venomous voice, his eyes a hard black.

Kanai whipped around so she wasn't facing him so he couldn't see her face. "No..." she trailed off frustration carried in her voice with a hint of sadness her eyes a misty jade.

"Amazing, something that isn't my fault," Locan said dryly.

"Fine I take it back if you are going to say it like that." he aura flared as she whipped around to face him her eyes jade with hazel creeping into them.

"So it is my fault?" he asked in a low voice.

Her breathing was heavy."I don't know..." she said bowing her head. "I don't feel well."

"Then maybe you should leave," Locan said looking away from her. "This conversation is over." he stated as he walked towards his sons. "Djibril, Ibris, come." he ordered his sons.

"But Papa...." Ibris tried to protest from Djibril's arms.

'I would listen to him. He seems really mad,' Lorcán advised.

"But what?" Locan hissed dangerously his eyes still a stern and dangerous black.

"But Mama is sick we can't just let her leave." Ibris replied to Lorcán out-loud and answered his fathers question at the same time. Ibris cringed expecting the wrath of his father when he had realized what he had done.

"Well Ibris, let me tell you something. Your mother blames Azrael for all of this and says she wishes he had not been born. Now what do you think we should do?" Locan asked his son.

"We can't abandon her she is confused I can feel it." Ibris said getting out of Djibril's arms.

"Well Ibris you have a choice then, you can come with me, or you can leave with your mother and try to heal her. Just so you know, she has Necrostigma. Now choose," Locan ordered in a hard voice.

Ibris bowed his head tears in his eyes. "I'm too little to help Mama if she has that. Papa your just gonna let her leave. Please don't let her go I'm worried. She may have Necrostigma but we can fix it eventually right?" Ibris said lifting his face so his father could see his tears.

'Stop this at once Ibris!' his father ordered him telepathically.

Ibris' breathe caught in his throat at his father's tone. Locan was not going to change his mind."Yes Papa...." Ibris bowed his head knowing he could argue no further without being punished.

'Is fo da bes 'Ris,' Azrael assured his brother.

'How is that for the best?' Ibris asked.

'You'll see.' Azrael hinted.

"Goodbye Kanai," Locan said as he and the twins left the room.

As Kanai heard the doors shut behind them, she broke down in tears as she collapsed on the floor. "I'm sorry....." she apologized among all her sobs. "to all of you." she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanai came back to her senses and she was in a beautiful golden corset with white silken butterflies and leaves and multicolored jewels upon it. The bottom of the corset adorned with jade, aquamarine, hematite, and topaz colored ribbons that ruffles and spiraled. There was beautiful golden train behind her with same adornments as the corset. The finishing touch was the crystalline wings with gold powder mounted on her back. She looked in the mirror her face was all done up with a little bit more makeup than she would have liked but the colors were appealing mostly golds, greens and some white for accent. Her hair was done up with golden butterfly pins and was curled and braided in random places.

She looked at the blonde girl "Don't you think this is a little much?" Fleur asked

"Mademoiselle Fleur it is normal." the girl replied.

"What is your name?" Fleur asked looking into the girls green eyes they looked oddly familiar.

"Baraonda Rivoluzione...but my show name is La Bariolé Rompre Musette." the blonde replied standing proudly like she was queen of this place.

A small woman came in wearing a silver gypsy outfit her whole entire being glittery. "Mademoiselle Morir you are needed on stage." the gypsy said taking her hand and ushering her out her golden train shimmering behind her with her long twilight hair following closely behind. Fleur turned the corner and Musette was left alone in the dressing room.

Musette approached the mirror as she did her façade disappeared instead of the blonde haired - green eyed girl that had been standing there in a gothic can-can gown. Now stood a girl about 5'8" with multi-tonal hair. Her hair itself a whitish blue, with green, red and black highlights, and her bangs lilac with deep blue and fuchsia tips. Her eyes a lime green with orange and red tints.

She was now wearing a maid suite made of crimson velvet with black stain inlay and midnight purple silk ribbons. There were chains randomly strung everywhere and a gem studded and spiked collar adorned her neck. She was wearing ribbon strung ballerina high heels with steel toes.

"Hello Young Master Azrael." the woman said.

The image in the mirror changed into that of a young boy. He was wearing a crimson tunic and black hose. His black-tipped white hair was ruffled and hanging over one of his crimson eyes.

"How is it you can always tell when I am around, Akosmia?" Azrael asked.

"Lets just say I know these things." she said smiling her face looking extremely childish compared to her age.

"Well what do you have to report? Any breakthroughs?" Azrael asked.

"What exactly do you mean by breakthroughs?" she questioned mischievously.

"You know what I mean. Any signs that she is remembering who she was, or other signs that would indicate we should move to the next stage of our plan," Azrael explained.

"She did zone out for quite a bit..." Akosmia said tapping her chin thoughtfully. "And I may have or may not have tapped into what she was remembering." she said with a sideways smirk at the mirror.

"It was the fight wasn't it?" Azrael asked.

"And what if it was." she said looking at the mirror and tilting her head as she put her hand on her hip.

"It would mean we could move to the next stage and I could send you some backup. I think you may have been spotted recently because our opposition is on the move again," Azrael informed Akosmia.

"Damn and I even went blonde this time..." she trailed off in thought. "The accent gave it away I told you I would never pass of for a french can-can dancer." she smiled at Azrael.

"It wasn't my idea to go to France, remember?" Azrael countered as the two slipped into their favorite game.

"Who's was it again. And why the hell did she end up in a hellhole like this and how exactly did she lose her memory again?" Akosmia said.

"Yours, lack of funds and irony, and she erased it herself...on accident," Azrael replied.

"Your mother is some piece of work, you father sure can choose them." Akosmia said blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Well, it was kinda for her own good really," Azrael said.

"I wouldn't know you guys haven't told me much. When are you gonna show up here Master Azrael?" Akosmia asked fiddling with the stray locke of hair she couldn't seem to get out of her face.

"Probably not for a while. I was planning on sending Ibris and maybe Djibril. Ibris has been looking for Mother for a while and I keep blocking him so I may push him in the right direction next time," Azrael mused.

"That's awful.." she said looking at the doorway and going to close the door. She turned around. "Has he found a cure yet?"

"Not yet, but he may have found a way to slow the effects." Azrael stated.

'Well I guess that is better than nothing." Akosmia said.

"Well if that is the plan I should go prepare. How much longer should I wait before sending Father in?" Azrael asked.

"Quite a bit... but maybe Master Locan will trigger memories. But Ibris would be a good idea Kanai and Ibris were close." Akosmia said

"All right. Ibris should be there within the week. I miss you." With that Azrael's image disappeared.

"Really?!" Akosmia said surprised. "Didn't expect that." but by the time she turned around it was only her image in the mirror again.

"Little Twerp he left." she mused. "Within the week... this should be fun." she said with a smile and she waved her hands around her body and her appearance changed once again as she left to the stage....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Si, pareille à la fleur des morts  
Qui se plaît dans l'exil des tombes,  
Tu veux partager mes remords...  
Je t'apporterai des colombes.

If, similar with the flower of deaths  
Who likes himself in exile of the tombs,  
You want to share my remorses…  
I will bring doves.


End file.
